galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric' First Female Teacher
Eric' First Female Teacher 5012 OTT Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 10 Caught Sigfrida becomes Eric's first female teacher. She teaches him, unknown to Eric not only fighting with sword , ax, and spear. She subtly introduces Eric to distinct female fighting styles. The woman, dressed as a warrior, hard leather armor molded to accommodate her female shape, and underneath a short white tunic that revealed much of her shapely legs, stood just outside the curtain. Her hair pulled into a ponytail held with a leather strap adorned with feathers on each end. She carried two long spears." Good Morning Eric!" She handed me one and said, "The spear is one of the humanoids' oldest weapons. In our ancient language, men carrying Gers came to be known as German, and the word quick described an entire culture." The spear had a wooden shaft and was set on the top with a pointed double-edged tip of metal. I wanted to impress so after bowing I stated, "Odin's spear is named Gungir, it is said to be infallible and have an unbreakable tip. The Elders of the Circle and the clan Chiefs swear on Gungir our most sacred oaths!" I then hastily added." Your Ladyship." She nodded with a knowing smile. "My name is Siegfrida, and you have permission to call me by name." She turned the spear and drew a simple arrow in the dirt." This is the Tir rune in the writing of the old Vikings on Earth, and it has the meaning of war, victory, law and cosmic order and is associated with the ancient Germanic and Aryan sky god Tir. This rune also resembles Irmunsul the world tree." I followed her to a different cave. She explained that these chambers were formed by hot magma bubbles and flow during the active period of the Volcano. She was a patient, but demanding teacher and the fact that she was a woman somehow spurned the male warrior ego that was part of perhaps every Neo Vikings personality. I think I would not have tried as hard if she was a male instructor. For the next 3 weeks, I hurled spears, fought with shield, spear, axes, and sword until I could no longer feel my arms. Unlike our martial arts instructor at the Union school, she was not cruel and inflicted injury and mars on purpose. I still thought there was not a spot left on my body without a bruise. Her training was much more akin to the mysterious man who had saved me from falling. When we did fight with swords, she immediately realized my level of proficiency. "It seems you are not a novice when it comes to the sword. Eric, someone taught you well already." Every night I was allowed to the baths, and the warm water was a better remedy to my aching muscles than anything else I could imagine. But training with her was also a wonderful time. She was full of stories and wisdom about our culture and the gods. When she told a story about the Gods and then explained the meaning of the story and the symbolism and why that story was told. I had not really thought about Father. I felt somehow accepted. There was no one making fun of me, teasing me, calling me a loser, or I was unwanted. There no one beating, kicking me. I did not have to be afraid of noises or heavy footsteps announcing the appearance of Father. Strangely, I did not see the Old Man during that time. Category:Events